clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Samantas5855
http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/d/d5/Savds.png __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 11:33, October 26, 2012 :| Don't add useless pages ~Kitten :/ Do not make pages like Operation Puffle because they are not confirmed. They need to be real. Operation Puffle Hi Samanta, Please note that the source from clubpenguininsiders.com is not good enough as a source. It dous not mention the image source, and it's the only site that posted information about htis. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) WARNING LISTEN SAMANTAS FOR THE 29462384756 TIME IM NOT AN ADMIN, AND DONT EVEN EDIT MY USERPAGE ONLY IF I''' GIVE YOU PERMISSION!! THE DUDE THATS ANGRY WITH YOU... Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, I have noticed you have uploaded the photo with you logging in as Herbert. You obviously know the password to the account as do I but do you know any other mascot passwords? '''Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, Yes I already knew what Herbert's password was but do you know ANY OTHERS!!??? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, Yes I already knew what Herbert's password was but do you know ANY OTHERS!!??? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) what is herbert's password? Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, Do you know any other mascot passwords? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Mascot Pwds Hi Samantas, Do you know any mascot passwords apart from Herbert's? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 15:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ban/Unbann Former Wig Icons Hi, Samantas5855. First of all, thank you for uploading all those new wig icons! Second, when you add one to an article, make sure to move the former icon to the gallery like so: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Iconic&diff=938038&oldid=934835. That's all! Have a nice day. ;) --Hey.youcp 22:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Samanta . I added you on Facebook . Accept please :) (Vasilis me lene) Signature Hi Samanta, Please note that your signature was moved to User:Samantas5855/sign. For signing, add to your preferences: This is to prevent random template names taken for signatures, and part of the signature policy. When using a long signature in the future, please do it in a user sub page and sign in the same way. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! options i want options. Lowcatzrock (talk) 23:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gavers101 Hi, Samantas. Thank you for reporting this. Your recording was especially useful since the chat bot was not in chat. I have banned this user from chat infinitely. Thanks for your help. -- 22:28, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm your target, eh? So, I saw your signature on this page, and apparently i'm your "next target". I would like to wish you luck for whatever you're targeting me for. Because I have been "targeted" by people that are nearly twice your age and just as smart and cunning (if not more so) then you are ;) Also, if you'd like, please tell me what exactly you're targeting me for. [[User:Cp kid|'' Supah ]]''Fly. '' 05:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha no, what is that? And honestly why are you targeting me? ;) [[User:Cp kid| CK ]]''Playing CP since Nov. 15, 2007. ''''Jealous yet? '' 18:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ** 1T 1S D3S1GN3D TO PUT THE US3RN4M3 OF WHO3V3R S33S TH3 S1G EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY I HAVE A HAT FULL OF BOMB, A HAND FULL OF CRAP, AND A HEAD FULL OF NOTHING! Bow down to me or suffer the consequences! Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Eaglesrule8's Pin Tracker Hi Samanta, Please note that i deleted '''Template:Eaglesrule8's Pin Tracker'. I don't really mind if you create other templates based on it, but according to the template's history, you just copied the endire page and changed some text here and there. If you do something like that, please let me know about it first. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D RE:Merry Christmas! Thanks for the "Merry Christmas!" wish! I really appreciate it, and I hope you have a great Christmas as well! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC)' sorry forgot you :P Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 15:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Banning ME from chat for something I did not do? And I don't think you're a admin! I hope you know, displaying the banning things arent exactly trophies to ban an innocent player for following etiquette in chat. ☺Swanflutter♫Thisisthe ❄Besties☃ 09:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Congrats and Sorry Heyo, and first, congrats on your new Chat Moderator position! And sorry for the snappy mail I sent you earlier, I'm a amateur and I don't really know of the pranks we do here. Congrats ^_^ ☺Swanflutter♫Thisisthe ❄Besties☃ 09:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Puffles Hi Smanata, Here are the puffles' swf links: * Black * Purple * Red * Blue * Yellow * Pink Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Idea Hi Sam I have an idea.There could be a report command that reports someone that would only be used if no admins are on and it would look like this: /report Ice20039. [[Ice20039 ]] (talk) 17:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Bot commands Hi Samanta, Miron has found out that using the /ytoff command makes the bot say that the yt comand is off, yet it still replies to youtube links. Can you try and fix this bug please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Announcement When will the 7 day membership contest be told? Someone maybe has won and you put a message on their talk page, but who won? Good day, good sir, and i am Yellowperson (talk) 19:12, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Can you please bring in CPW-Bot on chat? We need a chat bot on the chat, especially for logging messages. :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 22:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on being a Chat Moderator! Good Luck! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 13:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Summer holidays Hi Samanta, Thank you for this information- looking forward for your comeback :) Please try to update us if possible about your inactivity period if there are significant changes in it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Strange Puffle hey Samantas5855 could you please tell me what this strange puffle is and is the puffle wearing a puffle hat? . Peter879 (talk) 10:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 15:05, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Image Hi Sam, Thank you for the notice. I've reverted the image. If further uploads on this file name are done, the file will be protected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:17, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Hi Samantas5855, I'm still learning this wikia's rules and guidelines, but I have a proposal for you: I noticed how you were adding descriptions of play characters to their respective articles and I thought that maybe it would be better if instead of adding them in their own sections, we create it as a quote instead? I feel that having it as a quote will be a lot more accessible and easier to understand rather than having it clumped up with the characters opening paragraph/gallery/trivia/see also sections (especially if we cite it as coming from the 'catalogue' or whatever it may have come from). What do you think? Regards, --Memmon (talk) 11:23, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Are you sure? I noticed on most other character pages like Rockhopper or Aunt Arctic we used quotes to create (I assume) summary of their personality. I think that having a quote on play characters that does the same is an equally good idea. Alas, if you think it should remain that way I respect your decision. :Regards, :--Memmon (talk) 11:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi again. Thanks for taking my proposal into consideration (and by the sounds of it, you approve!) I wouldn't want to steal your idea, though; so if you want to change it I wouldn't mind. They were your edits initially, after all. ::Regards, ::--Memmon (talk) 12:38, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, I would have done it as you requested (just finished writing it out but it got contested!). If you want to do it, however, feel free. --Memmon (talk) 13:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, I saw. Good job! --Memmon (talk) 14:16, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Question Hello! Samantas I have a question can I do descriptions for play related things? I really like the idea of doing it. :) Cobrr (talk) 14:26, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey, Samantas. I can tell by the quality of your images and the fact that you use JPEXS that you've been exporting images straight from JPEXS. Please don't do that anymore, as JPEXS does not currently convert SWFs to images perfectly and leaves narrow, transparent borders between colors. For example, see your version of File:Binoculars with spyphone.png. Instead, please use version 1.0 of Kurst SWF Renderer, as it does not have that problem. If your images turn out to be cut-off or too small after exporting in Kurst, there are a few methods you can use to rescale the SWF, such as using SwfModify or SWiX. The method with SwfModify is faster in my opinion, so try that one if you need to. Then, if you have any problems with that method, try the one with SWiX. Also, please license your images when you upload them. Since you have been uploading images related to Club Penguin, you can select This is a screenshot or picture of Club Penguin or other game from the drop-down list in . In addition, if the file name you choose does not make it clear where an image is from, include that in the summary. For example, see this. If you have any questions, just ask. Thanks, -- 07:22, December 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Block Hi Samantas, Thank you for your username report, and sorry for replying so late. As regards to the particular user whose name you have mentioned, a google search of his username reveals nothing suspicious or inappropriate. Maybe youre right that the name can be construed in an inappropriate way, but in common usage, it just seems to me it's a word with no special connotations attached to it. This is not to mention that the user concerned is not active here anyway (only made one edit, and even this edit has since been reverted), I don't think a block or a warning is necessary at this stage. Should you have further concerns, please feel free to send me another message again. Thank you. Dps04talk 03:00, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Years Eve Theme! Hi, Sam. Thanks for helping with the wiki and chat themes! I see that both themes can already be seen on Vic's wiki, and they both look great. However in the chat theme, the "Happy New Year 2016" image in the chat header looks like it needs to be resized, but I see that you're probably going to use this image in place of it anyway. As for applying the themes, it would make more sense to apply the New Year's themes once it's actually New Year's Day. I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to be on the wiki during New Year's, but you can simply ask another admin to copy over the themes from the chat CSS and theme designer when the time comes. Hope you have a good new year, -- 07:00, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Coat of arms Here's the file: LukeLeia75 (talk) 17:21, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wiki Background and Logo Cool, I see you've found a less blurry version of the background. I've updated the wiki background to that version. As for the wiki logo, are you suggesting that we should change it to that version for the normal wiki theme? If other users are okay with it, I can change it to that after the current party ends. -- 07:03, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Another custom item request Could you please make a custom item resembling Leopold Slikk's (Angry German Kid) hair? Thanks in advance [[User:Phineas99cp|'Puffle' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Party ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| 2016 ]] [[User:Phineas99cp/Phineas99 Secret|'here.' ]] March 26, 2016 Inactivity Hi, It has come to my attention that you haven't edited for over 2 months, this means you could be demoted. Is there any reason why you have stopped? If you don't reply by this time next week you will be demoted. 02:36, September 17th 2016 Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:36, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Chat Bot Help Hey, Samantas. I remember that you helped us log chat for a few days in June. Are you able to help us again? On December 20, Sactage quit, so CPChatBot (and all other chat bots operated by Sactage) went offline. They are not expected to return. Until we find a better method of logging chat, Jeserator has been using his bot to log chat using a modified version of ChatLogger.js. However, it requires him to leave his computer on all day, which is not ideal. May you please use your bot to log chat for us again? If not, can you teach us how to log chat using your method? Looks like CPChatBot's source code was removed, so any help is greatly appreciated. Happy holidays, -- 08:54, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:05, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 19:10, December 23, 2017 (UTC) RE:Baidu Hey Samantas, Merry Christmas!! So you can check this link. Basically the characters in the red circle means Upload to Baidu Cloud (I guess it is similar to google drive, but essentially the baidu version of it?), whereas those in the orange circle means download. But the system prompts you to download a software before you can download your files (typical of websites from Mainland China). Hope this helps Dps04talk 04:23, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Chat Bot Help Again Hey, Samantas. I remember that you helped us log chat for a few days in June 2017. Are you able to help us again? On December 29, 2018, Hypercane quit, so Hypercane Bot went offline. The bot is not expected to return, and Hypercane has not released the source code to us. Until we find a better method of logging chat, Jeserator has been using his bot to log chat using a modified version of ChatLogger.js. However, it requires him to leave his computer on all day, which is not ideal. May you please use your bot to log chat for us again? If not, can you teach us how to log chat using your method? Also, looks like KockaAdmiralac has a fork of CPChatBot's source code here, so maybe that will help. However, the source code will probably need to be modified to work on your server. I greatly appreciate any help. Happy new year, -- 09:04, January 1, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for working on a chat bot for the wiki! Please keep us updated on its progress. :-- 06:17, January 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks for working through the problems that occurred while getting the chat bot running. What you're doing is a huge help! ::For the server access and instructions that are needed in order to run the bot, I assume there will be some confidential information such as the passwords to the server and the bot, so what is the most convenient way to contact you privately? Twitter? Discord? Email? ::-- 05:42, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :::I sent you an email using the Special:EmailUser feature on the CPWN (since that feature is disabled here on Wikia). Please let me know whether you got the email. If not, then you can leave your email address on my talk page if you're fine with sharing it publicly. If not, then I can try messaging you on Twitter or Reddit since I see that you have accounts on those websites. :::-- 06:07, January 29, 2019 (UTC) RE:Baidu Hey Samantas, Unfortunately I dont have a baidu account, nor do I have a mainland telephone number (I live in Hong Kong so the telephone numbers are different there from the rest of China). If you could open a baidu account, tell me when we are both online on chat (or tell me a time so we can be both on chat) and I can help you with the captcha. Thanks. Dps04talk 14:46, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Bot Hey Samantas5855 buddy old pal, I was wondering if you could get the bot back because it died a few days ago and we've been screwing up a lot trying to log so if you could get bot back online that'd be great thanks appreciate it!!!1111!! -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 04:05, June 9, 2019 (UTC)